Too Fast, Too Far
by Ghostina
Summary: When Flash's brother shows up unexpected, Flash finds himself in a tight situation. Without his friends the young hero might not come out of this alive! Read n' Review! COMPLETE!
1. Past Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jl**

****

**Chapter 1- Past Time**

None of the Justice League expected any of this to happen. Who would? One of their own being blamed for robbery and MURDER!?! It wasn't right, it couldn't be right. The entire League plus a new member but Flash, sat around the table arguing trying to point out how it can't be true. Flash sat alone up a few floors wondering how HE could be blamed for something like this.

'I would never do anything like that,' he thought sadly to himself. He glanced over his red uniform. 'I'm a hero not a killer!' Flash wanted to cry out all of his pain and frustration but didn't. Flash knew there was something that had to be done to stop this. He picked up his bag prepared to leave. 'The League doesn't need a criminal....' Flash just couldn't help but wonder how something like this could have happened....

2 weeks earlier

Flash sat around the table being his normal goof-off. He didn't seem to concerned that the entire team had gathered up in one room. He was too busy playing some video game like his life depended on it.

Superman announced, "Gorilla Grodd and a few other villians have gathered up around a bank.. Team we must go at once!"

The entire team nodded and began to head off while Flash continued his game not even noticing that the League was off. Only when Hawk Girl yelled his name did he disconnect his brain from the game and head to join the team.

"You won't get away with this!" Flash yelled as he ran circles around the villians. Flash suddenly though found himself floating. Grodd had used his telepathy to hold the speedster mid-air. Batman was taking on the Joker who had appeared there suddenly. Superman was taking on Lex Luthor. Hawk and Green Latern were taking Saphire, and J'ohn was taking on Shade. Even with all their combined efforts the League was getting themselves thrown about like rag dolls.

Flash found himself soon enough held against a brick wall with his oxygen supply being cut short by Grodd's strong grip. Flash wanted to yell for help from his friends, but his voice was slammed short when the speedster was slammed into the wall. Flash groaned in pain after he was released and slid down the wall. He had left an impression on the wall from being hit so hard.

"Flash!" That was the only real sound Flash could hear before Grodd prepared to finish the young member off.

Flash didn't really see what happened next. It was just a black blur to him and one heck of a breeze. Something rushed past the two and knocked Grodd off his feet. Actually whatever ran past Grodd and Flash ran past everyone else too only leaving a huge gust of wind behind. It knocked every single person off their feet including pedestrians. Before Grodd and his team had a chance to even stand the blur ran by again, once more sending the villians to their butts. The black blur was someone running like they were the Flash, but they weren't.

"Lets move out, for now!" Lex called to his team before creating a blinding light that when cleared all the villians were gone. Most of the JL stood in shock and gazed at Flash, but he only shrugged.

"What was that?" Wonder Women asked glancing around for whatever or whoever helped them.

"I don't... Know," Flash replied confused.

"Don't tell me, you've forgotten me, Flash!" a voice cried out as the black blur suddenly stopped in front of Flash. Finally the team got a good look at him. He looked exactly like Flash, but his costume was black not red.

Flash gasped at who he saw and knew at that moment who it was. "Black Lightning?" Flash gaged out.

"That's right!... I'm back, little brother!" the Flash look-a-like grinned.

Author Notes: Well there you go! Chapter 1! Review Please and I'll update asap!


	2. Family Matters

Disclaimer: I do not own JL

Quick Note: I have not a clue if Flash really had a brother or not so BL is a made up character.

Chapter 2- Family Matters

The entire League gasped at what Black Lightning had just said. "Brother?" Hawk Girl restated. Flash only nodded and glanced downward before shaking his brother's hand. Black Lightning grinned at the youngest League member before pulling him into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Flash suddenly said with excitement. "I thought you wanted to travel!"

"I did... That was until I saw my little bro saving the world more than once. I knew I just had to come back and see what was up in you goof- off head!" Black Lightning joked.

"Really... Just couldn't pass it up...." Flash then looked at his open mouthed team mates. "Oh Black Lightning these are the other members of the Justice League: Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Hawk Girl, Green Lantern, J'ohn.. Meet my older brother Black Lightning.."

"Wait... Since when did you have a brother?" Green Lantern protested.

Flash paused to think then answered, "Since I was born... We split though.. While I went to one place my brother ran off to explore the world when I was, uh,... I don't remember actually.. Haven't seen him since till now!" Flash and Black Lightning slapped eachother a high five.

"Black Lightning do you have a place to stay?" Superman asked while pushing back his red cape.

"Nah but I will find one...." Black Lightning was about to leave when Superman stopped him.

"Stay up at Javelin.. We have plenty of room and since you are Flash's brother I trust you," Superman added. Black Lightning grinned and nodded. Flash was going to intercede but back down.

"Thanks... I'll accept your generous offer, but I have to run a quick errand first!" Black Lightning explained before zooming out of sight leaving a gust of wind behind him that knocked some of the JL off their feet.

Back at Javelin Flash was playing his video game again. "You sure you're O.K. with this Superman?" Flash asked not turning back.

"Yeah, why not?... You don't trust him?" Superman asked wondering why Flash would put his own flesh and blood out in the cold.

"I do.. Nevermind.. Act like I never said a word!" Flash sighed. He was uncertain but for good reasons. Black Lightning wasn't always the loyalist type when it came to certain things.

"All is going according to plan," the Joker explained to their new boss. The shadow cackled and nodded his head allowing the Joker and the rest of the villains to leave.  
"Soon Flash... Very soon," the shadow cackled from the darkness of the Dragster Warehouse.

"Hey!" Green Lantern waved while entering the complex in space with Black Lightning.

"Hey BL!" Flash called now making 20 sandwiches for himself. Yet before Flash could eat them Black Lightning was over there eating half.

"Thanks little bro!" BL grinned like taking Flash's food was a joke. Flash didn't think it was too funny while he finished the rest before BL could.

"No problem, anytime!" Flash replied sarcastically.

That night Flash laid in bed at his place. Something was different with BL. He knew it but couldn't place it. Before Wally could think about it anymore a distress signal from Javelin was received. Wally threw on his costume and once more became the scarlet speedster.

"What's up?" Flash yawned as he ran into his friends and brother crowded behind some jewelry store.

"Joker, Grodd, Sapphire, Shade, Lex, and a few others are inside about to steal some things," Black Lightning explained to the late Flash.

"Oh.. Guess I have to do some work before bed?" Flash asked.

"Yes," the entire group yelled in a whisper.

It happened suddenly. A bright light was seen then all was dark in the back of the store!

Author Note: There you go! I know the chapter are short but I'm taking Driver's Ed and it is hard to work around. I'll update asap! R&R!


	3. Slow It Down

Disclaimer: Do not own JL!

Chapter 3- Slow It Down!

The entire League laid flat on their backs with rubble covering their limp bodies. When Flash awoke he thought he saw Black Lightning talking to Grodd. "Black Lightning?" Flash groaned as he pushed his body up. The rest of the team still laid unconscience. Black Lightning glanced over at his now standing brother before flying into a wall. Grodd took the distraction to attack BL. Flash, in anger, charged the big gorilla and began throwing speed of sound punches. Grodd fell back a few seconds later in pain. Black Lightning re-joined his brother. Grodd seeing his chances of winning cut in half kicked dirt into the air. When it cleared Grodd was gone.

"Made one hell of a hole back here," Black Lightning pointed out. Flash then noticed the huge hole in the back of the jeweler's store.

Flash frowned seeing that all the villains had escaped, but instead of moping went to his team mates and helped them up as they slowly awoke.

"What happened?" Superman asked holding his throbbing head.

"They escaped," Flash sighed knowing their hero duty was failed. "But you should thank BL. If I'm right he kept Grodd busy so he couldn't kill us before we awoke!"

Black Lightning grinned and patted his younger brother's shoulder. "It was nothing.. That is what being a hero is all about! Helping others!"

Hawk Girl nodded at BL statement before saying, "Well what did they steal though?"

Batman being his normal business self was already looking far before this moment. "They stole only certain gems... Can't tell what they're doing yet though.. Maybe a weapon, for there is a certain pattern in these robberies!"

The rest of the team along with Black Lightning could just shrug and head back to Javelin to discuss certain matters at hand.

"If they are building a weapon it would explain why they don't stay for a long fight," Green Lantern pointed out. "Can't afford to lose!"

"True.. But what could it be?" Wonder Woman asked leaning back in her chair.

"While Grodd was lecturing me he spilled some of his plans by accident thinking he could kill us all... He said something about a weapon that could slow down or even stop time itself!" Black Lightning explained. Flash gazed at BL.

'I know Grodd.. Normally he wouldn't be that stupid for a 400-pound mutated gorilla that is a genius,' Flash thought to himself. "Well whatever it is we have to stop it!" Flash announced suddenly becoming serious. The League at first gazed at him in confusion before agreeing. They soon left to go home and return to sleep. They decided a good night's rest may help them stop these crooks.

----------------------------

"If our weapon slows down time we would rule! We would freeze the Bat along with the rest of the Justice League!" Joker laughed holding his stomach.

"Yes, but if you haven't noticed the ray moves too slow to keep up with our ole buddy Flash!" Grodd explained to the group.

"What will we do about that speedster? What if he heard?" Shade asked gazing at the rest of the team.

"Don't worry about him.. I'll be soon enough destroying the junior from the inside out!" a shadow cackled from the end of the table. "Give her a call!" the shadow ordered Copperhead. He nodded and left to ring for an old friend.

------------------------------

Author Notes: There you go Chapter 3! Please Read and Review. It really helps if you do!


	4. Team Decision!

Disclaimer: Don't own JL!

Chapter 4- Team Decision!

Flash groaned entering the kitchen of the Javelin. It was already noon and he felt like he could eat 70 omelets like he did at nine A.M. Flash was going to begin chomping down when he overheard Batman and Superman in the living room discussing something that seemed important. Flash, while eating, listened from the kitchen.

"He is fast and a good fighter.. Plus he saved our lives!" Superman argued.

"True.. But what if Flash thinks he's being replaced. They do have the same powers!" Batman snapped back.

"Yes... BL would make a fine addition though. He also isn't as much as a goof-off as Flash!" Superman joked. Flash frowned slightly.

"We should consult the entire team before we make a decision!" Batman told Superman. Then all went quiet except for the footsteps leading into the meeting area of Javelin.

Flash stood dumbfounded. 'Why were they talking about BL?' Flash thought to himself. Flash turned back to his omelets to see that they were totally gone. Flash glared at his empty plate. "BL!" he snorted as he walked out to the living room to see his brother finishing off his omelets. "Were they good?"

"Delicious!" Black Lightning replied licking his fingers and shoving the plate into Flash's chest. Flash just leered BL as he left for other matters.

"Flash!" a voice from the meeting room called. Flash walked in to see the entire team sitting.

"Yeah?" Flash asked with a bad attitude sitting down in his seat. All eyes went on him like he did something horrible.

"The entire team but you voted," Batman started.

"Voted on what?" Flash replied with a confused look.

"If your brother should be made a Justice League member... Now it is up to you. If you vote yes then he will be abducted into our team, if you vote no then he won't," Superman added.

Flash sat there unsure of what to say. He was nervous and knew what his heart was telling him to vote, but he couldn't do it. Flash forced himself to say what he thought was wrong.

A few minutes later Black Lightning joined them. "What?" BL asked shrugging.

Superman stood to announce what the team had come to. "Congrats Black Lightning! If you choose you can be part of the Justice League!"

Black Lightning stood shocked at what he had just heard. His shocked look soon turned to a large grin. "Yeah! Of course, I would love too!"

The entire team but Flash went over to shake the newest member's hand. Flash wasn't sure still if it was a good idea to say yes to his brother's joining, but it was his brother.

Author Notes: There you go Chapter 4! The next chapter will be longer! R&R please and I'll update asap!


	5. It Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own JL!

Chapter 5- It Starts

After accepting Black Lightning into the team, Flash was running about town not really heading in any certain direction. Flash hadn't eaten much today so was becoming light-headed from running around so much. Finally Flash sat down on a bench alone to think about this entire situation. He knew the team wouldn't replace him, but that wasn't his worry. It was more that Black Lightning would replace everything he and his team. Black Lightning was faster, better in everything, and could do things Flash never could do. He also had better manners, was nicer, and wasn't a goof-off. His team might not even mean too, but Flash knew in time that there was a chance that he would just leave to start a normal life and let BL take over his spot. Flash was so worried though. His brother had some issues of total loyalty in the past, and that BL's past wasn't as clean as the League thought.

Flash was so wrapped up in his thought he hadn't noticed the woman that had sat next to him until she said something. "Oh my god! Are you the Flash?" she asked. Flash turned to see a woman: brown hair plus golden highlights, lush green eyes, a ruby, red dress, sunset red lipstick, pearl ear rings, and her hair was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail so some hair hung down by her ears. She was just alittle bit younger than the Flash.

Flash was totally in love at first sight. "Yeah I am!" was the only thing Flash could think to say.

"I'm your biggest fan!.. Hi, I'm Jenny!" the girl grinned shaking the Flash's hand.

"I'm... Well you already know who I am!" Flash joked with Jenny.

"Oh I would just love it if you would come with me to dinner sometime!" Jenny pleaded.

"Uh, sure!" Flash responded smiling. "How about this Friday, at say six o'clock?"

"Right.. Meet me here at this bench! We'll go have dinner!" Jenny shook Flash's hand again before picking up her things and leaving. Flash couldn't believe it. Finally he had a date! It seemed impossible, but it wasn't. He actually had a date with Jenny. He couldn't wait to brag about it, but he decided to wait until after the date had gone so well until he told the League about it afterwards.

Flash rose and began heading back to Javelin to discuss things with Black Lightning. He decided to put up rules to keep them both in line. Especially food restrictions. Flash was starving because of BL!

Flash arrived back at Javelin, happier than anyone up there. When he entered the JL stared at him like he had done something. "What?" Flash groaned.

"We've been waiting for you!" Hawk Girl snapped.

"Grodd and his buddies have been destroying another jeweler's store!" Superman complained. "So lets go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice work, BL!" Hawk Girl admitted after the battle. Even though the League was unsuccessful of catching the villains, BL had saved many by standers. Saving people is sometimes more important than stopping the villain.

"Oh thanks HG!" Black Lightning smiled. They were back at Javelin and all of Flash's friends were gathered around BL. Flash had saved some kids and he didn't even get a good job. BL was getting high fives and hand shakes.

Flash sat with a grudge on the couch with head phones blasting trying to drain out the sound of everything else. Flash was sick of this and it had only been one day. All Flash had to look forward to was his date this Friday and that made him grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, take this! When you get the chance, use it! Then you know what to do. Aong with the rest of you!" the shadow explained to a young girl and the group of villains. The young girl smiled and nodded.

Author Notes: There you go! Read and Review! I'll update asap!


	6. Deadly Dates Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own JL

Chapter 6- Deadly Dates Pt. 1

It was now Friday and Flash was all ready for his date. The team hadn't noticed that he said he was going to be off. They were to busy congratulating BL for saving the "city" again.

"Bye!" Flash said on his way out, not caring who heard or not.

Flash, upon reaching earth, zoomed over to the bench where he had met the young lady Jenny. It was early and she was no where in sight. Flash used these moments to spruce up just a bit more. Flash was so excited. His first date with Jenny.

About five minutes later Flash became worried. She was late. He was afraid she stood him up or was hurt. Flash began to pace, but he was relieved when he saw her approaching wearing a glimmering, red dress. He kept his jaw from dropping to the ground. Flash rushed over to her and greeted her with a smile. Jenny seemed happy to see the scarlet speedster also. Soon enough they were off to a restaurant by some docks.

The dinner for Flash went faster then he wished. He wanted to be with Jenny longer, so they took a walk. The sun was setting as they walked along the beach. It seemed like a perfect moment till a boulder flew over their heads. Flash frowned knowing he was about to do his job. "My luck," he sighed as he saw who had thrown the stone. "Grodd....."

Jenny stood behind Flash in fear. Next to Grodd was Cheetah. Flash groaned, "Jenny stay here.. Let me take care of these two date crashers!" Jenny just nodded, smiling up at the hero.

Flash approached the two in more serious way than normal. "Couldn't you two wait until after my date?"

"Nope!" Cheetah purred.

Flash shrugged, "Well I guess I'll have to give you guys and girl a fight."

Flash rushed the two never really thinking what would happen. Grodd using his telepathy knocked the youngster off his feet, and then to make matters worst Cheetah slashed him. Flash was able to block most of it but got cut across the shoulder. When Cheetah tried again Flash punched the young cat into Grodd, freeing him. Flash hit the ground and began to run circles around the two before they could rise. Soon enough a red tornado picked up the villains and threw them in different directions. Cheetah hit the water while Grodd slammed into a rock. Flash couldn't believe how easy it was to beat those two. Normally he would have to get atleast someone to help, but he was able to take them both.

Flash returned to Jenny who had an unusual grin on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Just admiring your speed," Jenny replied. She glanced at the two crooks who were trying to regain their ground. Flash turned his back to Jenny to gaze a the villains pathetic attempts. Flash shook his head side to side.

"I will really miss giving those two lessons on fighting," Flash joked. Flash was about to go finish the job when he heard Jenny scream. But before he could turn to see what was wrong he felt a painful sting on the side of his neck. He, suddenly, found himself becoming drowsy. Slowly he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Cheetah, Grodd, and someone else standing over his limp body before being claimed by darkness.

Author Notes: There you go Pt. 1 of Chapter 6. I'll update asap. In the meantime let me know you're reading this and let me know what you think. R&R!


	7. Deadly Dates Pt 2

Disclaimer: Don't own JL

Quick Note: In this story no one knows eachother's identities

Chapter 7- Deadly Dates Pt. 2

Flash groaned and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He glanced around, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkened area. He was in an alley. "How'd I get here?" Flash gagged out trying to retain his memories of hours before. An image blinked before his eyes. He remembered his date with Jenny. It was going so well till Grodd and... CHEETAH attacked! He thought he had won till Jenny screamed..... Then... Then... That was all he could remember except for the sting in his neck before all went dark. "Wait!... My enemies had the chance to kill me, why didn't they?" Flash asked the empty air.

He rose to a standing position. He knew he had to return Javelin to figure what the hell was going on. He had to find Jenny, but he didn't know where to look first. At walking speed he began his way back to the watch tower hoping for some answers.

"Hey," Flash waved as the automatic doors opened into the living room. He dragged himself to the couch and flopped down. He took a survey of the room. No one was here but himself and the T.V. "Hmmmmm. Wonder where everyone went?" Flash shrugged flipping through the channels.

Flash didn't get to far when he was thrown into a wall from a strong punch. Flash felt himself forced to stay against the wall as someone held him there.

"Hey, what the?" Flash cried trying to break the grip on the back of his neck.

"Why did you come back?" he heard a voice yell at him. Soon other voices followed. Flash gazed in horror when he saw who had attacked him.

"Supes, what are you talking about?" Flash struggled. Superman yanked Flash back and showed him the channel on the T.V. he had stopped on.

"No one can believe this. The Flash was reported stealing money from a bank before fleeing the scene. And now in this sudden report, a young girl named Jenny has been reported dead because of the ex- hero's actions!" the reporter on the screen explained. Flash's eyes opened wide in terror as Superman threw him at the JL's feet.

"I....I..." Flash stammered. "I didn't do that! You know me! You know I wouldn't do that and anyways," Flash started.

"You were seen, Flash, fleeing the scene!" Batman interrupted.

"No!... I was on a date with... Oh god.. She's dead," Flash choked out.

"Date?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yeah.. I left for a date in the evening. It was with Jenny. It was going good until Grodd and Cheetah attacked. I was about to continue the fight when I felt a sting in my neck. The next thing I knew I was in an alley!" Flash told to the League.

The League gave glances to one another. Flash even pointed to one of his scratches on his suit where Cheetah had gotten him. Flash stood finally, scared. The League shook their heads in confusion.

"Maybe someone is trying to frame him!" Black Lightning defended finally.

"He was seen at both scenes!" Wonder Woman snapped back. Flash frowned at his arguing team mates.

"Lets discuss this "situation" in the meeting room," Batman implied. They all began heading in with Flash following. "No, stay here Flash!"

Flash sat on the couch. From here he could hear them all disagreeing with one another.

"Flash wouldn't!" one voice explained.

"But he was seen!" another voice pushed.

"If his story was true, then how?" a third voice questioned.

"Maybe what was injected into him caused him to do it without his own knowledge!" Flash recognized that voice as Black Lightning's.

"Maybe I did do it," Flash frowned deeply. His cuts from his battle were now almost sealed up. Flash rubbed his shoulder and shook his head side to side. He was in deep, real deep.

None of the Justice League expected any of this to happen. Who would? One of their own being blamed for robbery and MURDER!?! It wasn't right, it couldn't be right. The entire League plus a new member but Flash, sat around the table arguing trying to point out how it can't be true. Flash sat alone up a few floors wondering how HE could be blamed for something like this. 'I would never do anything like that,' he thought sadly to himself. He glanced over his red uniform. 'I'm a hero not a killer!' Flash wanted to cry out all of his pain and frustration but didn't. Flash knew there was something that had to be done to stop this. He picked up his bag prepared to leave. 'The League doesn't need a criminal....' Flash just couldn't help but wonder how something like this could have happened.

Back to Present Time

Flash wondered the alleys of Central City in the freezing rain. He now wore a white shirt with a green overcoat and brown kakies along with black sneakers.. He carried a back pack over one shoulder. He couldn't wear his costume while all this was going on. Flash was gone right now and all was left was Wally West. At least when he was Wally none of the League could find him for they didn't know he was the scarlet speedster except BL, of course.

Wally ran his fingers through his red hair. Rain and tears dripped from his chin. All his life he had always wanted to be a hero and here he was now a criminal. Wally leaned against a wall and glanced inside the back pack he was carrying. Then in a simple toss, he threw it into a trash can.

"Flash is no more," Wally whispered before leaving the alley and entering the streets like nothing happened.

In the alley, inside the trash can, what was in the back pack had slipped out. The red suit, crumpled, soaked, was now nothing more than trash of the past.

Author Notes: There you go Chapter 7 Pt 2!.. R&R. That keeps me updating when I know you like it! I'll update asap!


	8. A Life Without the Flash!

Disclaimer: Don't own JL

Chapter 8- A Life Without the Flash!

"Flash! Flash!" Hawk Girl cried out entering the room Flash was suppose to be in. Hawk Girl turned and yelled after seeing her team mate was not there. "Guys he's gone!"

Soon enough the entire team was up there glancing around, wondering where he went. Batman shook his head with disbelief and handed a piece of paper over to Superman.

"Dear Friends," Superman started. "It is not safe to have me around anymore! I didn't do those crimes but I don't want to risk anything. I saw on the news... Can you believe it, I actually watched the news on my own! Bats must be rubbing off on me.... Well, I saw that people were shaming you because of me. I don't want that. So from here on out, Flash is no more. Don't coming looking for me, you won't find me. You don't even know my real name. So anyways I wrote this letter to say good-bye. I'll start with my buddy GL...

Stay green and will you hook up with HG already! Jeez even I could see that you two had a thing for eachother.

Wonder Woman stay strong and fight for the amazons. GO AMAZONS! Sorry bout that, couldn't resist.

HG same with GL. Hook up and keep flying high, literally!

J'ohn stay the last Martian. Don't lose that name. The last Martian, sounds sweet. Probably isn't though.

Supes your turn. All I can say is kick some bad guy boodey for me! K?

Bats... Hmmmm.. Can't think of anything to say about you. Too mysterious, too dark... Too YOU!

And last but not least Black Lightning! BL guess you'll be taking over my title as fastest man alive. Oh well.. Stay fast and show those bad losers up! AND DO NOT COME LOOKING FOR ME! TELL NO ONE OF MY REAL IDENTITY. AS A BROTHER I ASK ONLY THIS OF YOU!

One more word of advise to you all, don't trust anyone!  
Well I guess that is really all I have to say except, good bye! Flash..." Superman casted his look down along with everyone except BL.

"It won't be the same," Green Lantern finally sighed.

"Yeah.. No more bad jokes," Hawk Girl stated.

"No more bad manners," J'ohn added.

"No more food disappearing without a trace!" Superman joked.

"No more Flash," Batman ended. The entire League gazed at eachother with a look of sadness. They would miss him, truly. Too bad Wally didn't know that, or would ever know that they really did like him.

The League, in dispair, didn't even notice that Black Lightning had left them.

-------------------------------------

Wally yanked the collar of his jacket up as he turned onto his block that led to his apartment. As he entered the dark room, he shook the water from his water by spinning real fast.

"Quitting already?" a voice suddenly cut through the darkness. Wally flicked on the light to see his brother in the kitchen also without his costume. BL was more built than Wally, but other than that and black hair the two didn't look too much different. They were brothers, anyone could tell. BL wore a black tee with blue jeans.

"What are you doing here, Harold?" Wally asked pushing right past his brother to get to the fridge.

"Wondering what the hell you are thinking?... God Wally, they trust you! Why did you leave?" Harold questioned right back. Wally just glared at his older sibling.

"They don't need me! I'm a criminal, remember?" Wally snapped back with another question. Harold slammed Wally right into a wall across from the fridge, spilling the pop Wally had received from the fridge.

"Coward! You get blamed for one thing and you run!.. Guess I'm not too surprised, you always were a chicken!" Harold joked.

"Two! Robbery and.. Murder," Wally corrected. Harold, angered about being corrected, upper cutted Wally right in the stomach. Harold released Wally and watched him crumble to the floor, gasping for breath.

Harold just grinned at his handy work. "Guess it's better that way. I was ALWAYS better than you!" Harold stated before leaving Wally in a crumbled mess. Wally forced himself up to face Harold.

"You'll never be better than me!" Wally choked out at Harold as he left. Harold never glanced back, he just growled silently to himself as the door slammed shut

------------------------------------------

"It worked... Flash in now out of the picture... Well mostly," the shadow cackled. He turned to Grodd. "Draw the speedster out. Make him want to help, then we'll be able to start phase 3 of our plan to destroy the League!"

Grodd nodded to the shadow before exiting the dark room.

"We'll see how much more he can take before he totally crumbles.. Then we'll see who's better, Wally!" the shadow whispered to the air.

Author Notes: There you go Chapter 8. R&R!


	9. Searching for a Lost Soul

Disclaimer: Don't own JL!

**Chapter 9- Searching for a Lost Soul**

The rain had finally stopped by morning and made Wally alittle happier. Yet still in the back of his mind was the knawing thought Harold had called him. 'Coward!'

"Maybe he's right.. Maybe I should go back!" Wally talked to himself while eating 6 bowls of cereal. "NO!" he suddenly shouted out. "I can't.. Flash is a criminal. Flash is dead, he is no more!" Wally explained to himself in a barely audible whisper. Wally glanced at his clock. He had only 2 minutes to get to work which was 20 blocks from here. No problem for the fastest man alive. No... Wally wasn't the fastest man alive. Not anymore, not at all. Flash never existed. Black Lightning was the fastest. Wally not in the mood called in sick. He just decided to wander the streets to clear his cloudy mind.

Poor Wally didn't get too far when screams escalated from the streets of his room. Wally rushed around the corner just in time to see a car fly right by his head. Wally glared at the one who threw it. "Grodd," Wally snarled between his teeth.

Grodd didn't notice Wally, the ex- Flash. He was too busy terrorizes a young woman and her daughter. Wally couldn't stand by and watch that poor family get beat upon by a 400 pound gorilla.

"Yo! Fuzzy Butt!... Over here!" Wally yelled. Wally wasn't going to use his powers because they didn't exist anymore to him. Grodd turned to face the puny man.

"You dare to talk back to me. You're dumber than you look!" Grodd laughed as he approached Wally. Wally held his ground though. He wasn't afraid of this gorilla.

Grodd charged Wally, but Wally was able to dodge it with normal human speed. Wally rushed across the street like a normal civilian. Grodd chased after the young boy. Wally couldn't believe what he had just got himself into. This time when Grodd came at him, he had no place to run or hide. He was trapped! Grodd grabbed Wally's neck and pinned him against the wall. Wally gasped for breath as he struggled to get away. Wally could see the lights fading away. Wally was sure he was finished when a powerful force hit Grodd, sending the gorilla 25 feet away.

Wally pushed himself up, using the brick wall for something to lean against. Wally choked to get the air back into his lungs. Slowly his normal sight was returning to him.

"You o.k.?" a familiar voice asked. Wally's eyes finally began working again. Right next to him was his.. No, Flash's old buddy, Superman!

"Yeah, I think so," Wally gaged out between breaths. Wally watched as Flash's old partners charged the still shocked Grodd. Wally wanted to help them so it would be like old times, but all he could do was stand by and watch.

Grodd was good though. Grodd sent Hawk Girl, Batman, and even Black Lightning flying back after a punch. Wally couldn't stand by any longer. He rushed over to each of them, helping them up. Both of them seemed confused but BL. BL knew exactly what was going on in Wally's mind. Wally then stepped back seeing his brother.

"Fla... Black Lightning give me a hand over here!" Superman corrected himself while he tangoed with the big Grodd. Black Lightning nodded and left Wally in a gust.

Wally watched the entire battle till Grodd finally retreated. After the battle the League approached Wally.

"Thanks for the hand," Wonder Woman told Wally. Wally only nodded and left Flash's partners, wondering who he was exactly.

Wally soon found himself in a park, alone. He sat on a bench staring into the blue sky. 'Thanks.' Wally grinned. He felt so much better knowing he helped. That was what he did, helped. No, wait! He did help. Not anymore! He wasn't a hero, he wasn't anything. Just another being on this earth.

Wally cradled his face in his hands. "What am I going to do?" Wally questioned himself as tears ran down onto the cement. Wally now knew his brother was right. He was a coward! Instead of being up at the Watch Tower, helping, trying to solve who framed him, he was here crying. Wally couldn't help but feel sorry. Sorry for the bastard who framed him that is. Whoever framed him was going to be sorry, and Wally was going to make sure of that.

No, not Wally alone! Wally found himself in that alley again, but with a feeling of pride. In his hands was the red suit. Wally smiled brightly upon the one thing that made him feel special.

A scream arosed from the streets again and Wally knew what had to be done. In a blur of red, Wally was gone from the alley and out to help the screaming people of his town. Flash was back!  
  
**Author Notes:** There you go! R&R! I'll update asap!  
  
**Preview of Chapter 10:  
**

"Flash!" Grodd grinned. "Wondering when you'd show!"

"Sorry, got lost!" Flash replied with a grin. He didn't care if cans were being thrown at him. He was here to help not to be hated.

"Get out of here!" crowds yelled at the hero.

Flash ignored them before grinning, "Come on Chuckles! Catch me if you can!"

"Oh I don't need to!" Grodd cackled. Flash cocked his head, but soon he became frozen. In Grodd's disgusting hands was a young girl holding a teddy bear in fear. "Because you're going to come to me!"


	10. Another Dilemma

**Disclaimer:** Don't own JL!  
  
**Chapter 10- Another Dilemma  
**

Flash whipped across the streets, sending everyone into a panic that he passed. 'It felt good to be back in suit!' Flash thought to himself. He could really care less if everyone was booing the speeding hero. Flash sped up so that he could not be seen and only a gust of wind would be left were he once was. Flash soon enough found where the scream had aroused. Flash rolled his eyes at the enemy he now faced.

"Flash!" Grodd grinned. "Wondering when you'd show!"

"Sorry, got lost!" Flash replied with a grin. He didn't care if cans were being thrown at him. He was here to help not to be hated.

"Get out of here!" crowds yelled at the hero.

Flash ignored them before grinning, "Come on Chuckles! Catch me if you can!"

"Oh I don't need to!" Grodd cackled. Flash cocked his head, but soon he became frozen. In Grodd's disgusting hands was a young girl holding a teddy bear in fear. "Because you're going to come to me!"

Flash found himself totally frozen not only in motion but in thought. What was he going to do? He had to save the girl, but at what costs? Flash clenched his fists in anger. He just hoped the League would come and help him, but at this moment it looked like he was in this alone. Even the crowd on the street stopped in motion, wondering what the ex- hero was going to do. Most assumed he would let the girl die before surrendering.

Flash took a deep breath and stared straight at the awaiting Grodd.

"Your choice Flash! Come with me, I let the girl live. You refuse and put up a fight, I snap the girl's neck!" Grodd evily grinned.

'Where are you guys?' Flash thought to himself. He thought the League would have been here by now to help the city. Were they letting him take care of it, or hadn't they heard yet?

--------------------

"Hey BL!" Green Lantern waved coming into the news room on the Watch Tower. "Any problems arise?"

"Nope," Black Lightning answered leaning farther back in the red chair.

"Carry on then!" Green Lantern nodded before exiting.

Black Lightning sighed, flipping back to the channel on the T.V. to see Flash's little dilemma. Black Lightning typed something into the computer and hit enter. The screen went black like nothing ever happened.

------------------

Flash tried stalling to wait for his ex team mates. "Come on Grodd.. Is that needed?"

"Well, yes it is!.. Now like I said surrender or let the girl die!" Grodd snapped back seeing Flash trying to stall for his friends. Grodd wrapped his fingers around the girl's puny neck. He looked like he was about to snap it!

"No!" Flash cried, stepping forward. "Don't.... I'll come if you let the girl go!"

Grodd grinned at the youngsters words.

The crowd gasped and began whispering, "Wait didn't he rob a bank and kill someone?.. Why is he helping? Maybe it's a trick..."

Flash slowly stepped toward his enemy with a powerful knot in his stomach. He kept his look to the pavement. Soon Grodd and Flash were face to face. Grodd rounded his hand into a fist before slamming it hard into Flash's gut. Flash choked for breath and fell to his knees. He kept thinking this was right! Grodd then laid a blow to the hero's head sending him a few meters back, unconscious. Grodd set the girl aside with a toss and went over to Flash's body. He chuckled slightly before throwing Flash over a shoulder and leaving a dumbfounded city without their hero.

Flash slowly blinked his eyes letting his eyes to adjust to the blinding light. He tried to rub his eyes but found his arms would not respond neither would his legs.

Flash was cuffed to a lead wall. Flash struggled to free himself but found it to no use. Flash's eyes finally adjusting totally to the bright room. Flash groaned in dispair when he saw all the League's enemies entering the room, but with someone else also.

Flash tried to speak but could at first. "Oh no!.. Don't tell me they got the League too?" Flash moaned getting his voice to work. Flash frowned seeing Black Lightning walking in the room with his hands behind his back with all of the League's rivals following.

"Not exactly..." Black Lightning replied with a slight darkness in his voice.  
  
**Author Notes:** There you go Chapter 10! R&R! I'll update asap!  
  
**Preview of Chapter 11:**

"I won't tell you anything!" Flash muffled out taking another blow to the stomach. Flash used all of his power to keep consciousness. He wasn't going to let them win.

"Who said we wanted you to tell us anything?" Lex replied for the group pacing in front of the beaten hero.

"We just want that crystal your father gave to you!" Grodd explained before using a tazer to shock Flash.

Flash bit his lower lip in pain and drew blood. "I won't give it to you!"

"You will! Eventually, the pain will get to you," the leader said leaning back in his chair.

"Especially not to you!" Flash snapped in anger at their leader.


	11. A Light Cast Upon a Shadow

**Disclaimer:** Don't own JL!  
  
**Chapter 11- A Light Cast Upon the Shadow**

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Flash questioned his brother as his enemies and Black Lightning drew closer.

Black Lightning pulled his hands from behind his back. They weren't tied up, and the villains didn't seem to care.

"Got him just like you asked!" Grodd said smiling at the confused Flash. All the villains took seats at the table only feet away from Flash.

"What? Black Lightning what is this about?" Flash asked trying to break free again. "Let me go!"

"Everything!" Black Lightning replied getting in Flash's face. "And sorry I can't let you go, brother."

Suddenly it hit Flash. "You!.. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FRAMED ME! You planned the robbery and murder!" Flash accused.

"Yep! All I had to do was plan the attack on your "date" and put on a red suit. Simple and yet it worked so well!" Black Lightning cackled taking a seat at the head of the table.

"How could you?" Flash cried in a barely audible whisper.

"Simple my boy. He just called me," a voice giggled. Flash looked off to the side to see Jenny, alive and well. "You actually thought I liked you!"

"How?.. They said you were killed."

"Black Lightning is very good at organizing," Jenny replied passing in front of the hero and taking her seat.

"What ever you want, you won't get it!" Flash snapped. He knew he shouldn't be yelling at the enemies who had him at their mercy.

Flash felt a wave of terror when they all rose and approached him.

=============================

"I won't tell you anything!" Flash muffled out taking another blow to the stomach. Flash used all of his power to keep consciousness. He wasn't going to let them win. He knew he had to hold out just a bit longer. He had held his own for.. Uhhh, he had lost track of time now. He had not a clue for how long he had been hanging here taking the blows.

"Who said we wanted you to tell us anything?" Lex replied for the group pacing in front of the beaten hero.

"We just want that crystal your father gave to you!" Grodd explained before using a tazer to shock Flash.

Flash bit his lower lip in pain and drew blood. "I won't give it to you!"

"You will! Eventually the pain will get to you," the leader said leaning back in his chair.

"Especially not to you!" Flash snapped in anger at his brother. Grodd hit him again, and Flash felt all of his breath escape him. For a few seconds his enemies backed off at Black Lightning's command. Flash was panting hard when Black Lightning approached him.

Black Lightning grinned and grabbed Flash's left, dislocated shoulder. Flash held back a cry of pain. "Someone will stop you!" Flash choked out after glaring into his brother's eyes.

"Who?" Black Lightning questioned, squeezing Flash's shoulder tighter and yanking it. "Your friends, The League?.. If you haven't noticed they don't even know you're gone and in enemy hands!.. They think you're a criminal, and they have not a clue that I'm leading all the attacks against them. Including the final one!" Black Lightning released his brother and got in his face. "They won't know what hit them until it's too late!"

Flash didn't have anything to say. Flash instead spit blood right into his brothers face. Black Lightning back off and wiped it from his face. Black Lightning walked away a few feet before turning around and slammed a spinning fist right into Flash's chest.

Flash didn't feel much before all went dark.

"Why don't they just talk?" Black Lightning sighed taking a seat next to Jenny and kissing her on the cheek.

"I don't know m'love!" Jenny replied smiling at Black Lightning.

------------------------------------

"Maybe we should try tracking him down?" Hawk Girl suggested to the rest of the League.

"We should," Green Lantern agreed.

"Won't work thought!" Batman announced entering the room.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked turning to his team mate.

"Saw on the news Grodd attacked. Grodd held a kid hostage and Flash exchanged himself for the kid's life." Batman pulled the battle of Flash and Grodd onto the screen.

"Why didn't we receive word of that?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know. Black Lightning was suppose to be watching the monitors!" Green Lantern explained.

"He's gone now.. Something is very unusual here!" Batman said with a straight face.

"You're right, Batman. First Flash's brother shows up unannounced. Then Flash gets blamed for theft and murder. Something is totally not right here," Hawk Girl agreed.

"We need to find both of them!" Superman ordered.

"Where should we start?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Any lead.. Anything!" Superman responded.

----------------------------

Flash opened his eyes, hours later. He groaned slightly and tried to stretch, but remembered he was trapped. He clenched his teeth in pain from all of his wounds.

"You're awake, finally!" Cheetah hissed. "BL! He's up!"

Black Lightning entered the room with Jenny at his side. They approached the groggy, young hero. "Wondering when you'd awaken!"

"Sorry, didn't know I was timed!" Flash snorted. He wanted to hit his brother so hard.

"I'll give you one more chance, brother. Hand over the crystal, and you could escape this with your life!"

"No, never!"

"Why not?"

"Because you'd use it for evil intentions!" Flash growled.

"Yeah, so? With that crystal we could rule, Flash!" Black Lightning explained. "Both of us! Why fight for the League, when you could fight by your brother's side?"

"Well if my brother hadn't framed me and wasn't evil then maybe I would!"

"You should join me not fight against me.. Come on Flash what did the League give to you that I never had for you!"

Flash paused to think, but he had nothing to say back in the end. What did the League give him, that his brother hadn't already given to him?  
  
**Author Notes:** There you go Chapter 11! R&R! I'll update ASAP!  
  
**Chapter 12 Preview:**

Flash held his broken ribs and gazed at his once enemies. Flash knew he had to do this. What other choice did he have? None, what so ever!

"You made the right choice, Flash!" Black Lightning grinned putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Flash casted his look down. "The crystal you seek is at....."


	12. Betrayal, Lies, Payback!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own JL!  
  
**Chapter 12- Betrayal** t** Lies = Payback!  
**

"They...." Flash couldn't finish his sentence for he had no true answer to Black Lightning's question. Flash just lowered his eyes to the ground.

"See my brother! They gave you nothing while I can give you everything. Just join me, and help destroy your supposive friends that actually thought you would kill someone!" Black Lightning explained. He whirled the keys to Flash's restraintments around his finger.

Flash didn't respond to BL's offer. 'I can't betray them... But if I am killed then I can not help them..' Flash look soon was straight into BL's. "They weren't my friends!" Flash snorted and Black Lightning grinned along with the rest of the villains. "They are my enemies!"

Black Lightning was satisfied with his brother's angry response. Black Lightning unlocked his brother's restraints. Flash at first his the ground with a thump. He was badly injured and could barely hold his own weight up. He was only going to have one shot at this. Flash forced himself to stand by using the wall behind him.

Flash held his broken ribs and gazed at his once enemies. Flash knew he had to do this. What other choice did he have? None, what so ever!

"You made the right choice, Flash!" Black Lightning grinned putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Flash casted his look down. "The crystal you seek is at....." Flash then glanced back at the awaiting group. "In the last place you'll ever look!"

With that said Flash zoomed toward the only door that could lead to the outside world. He left his brother in the dust for once. Flash shut his eyes in pain when the sunlight struck him. Flash had no time to stop though. He had to keep ahead of his so called brother.

Flash got one glance at the cave that lead to the underground base before running through the forest he was near. Flash finally collapsed in pain of his wounds onto his stomach. He pushed the com-link near his ear hoping to get an answer to his distress. But before Flash could say anything a foot was pressed right on his left shoulder. Flash muffled a cry.

"Did you forget, my dear brother, that I am faster than you?" Black Lightning growled forcing more pressure onto Flash's shoulder. Flash couldn't say anything. He couldn't even move at this point. Flash was sure he was finished when something whirled through the air and hit BL straight on.

Flash stared at where the item had come from. He sighed deeply.

Black Lightning rose and tried to attack where the boomerang had appeared but a forceful punch threw him off balance and into a tree. Black Lightning glared at the group who had gathered themselves around the wounded Flash. Black Lightning was severely out matched and had no choice but to run for now.

"You o.k.?" a familiar voice above Flash asked. Flash could only nod. Flash let out a faint smile at the group who had come to his rescue. Flash, once more, was claimed by his heavy eyelids though.

Flash awoke in a bright, white room. Flash found himself bandaged, and his shoulder was still back in place. He tried to sit up, but an old friend pushed him down.

"You need your rest!" the voice explained.

"I don't need nothing Bats!" Flash replied sitting up.

Soon the rest of the Justice League joined Batman to see how their youngest member was doing.

"How'd ya know about Black Lightning?" Flash asked.

"Video camera caught him deleting your fight with Grodd," Wonder Woman responded.

"Plus we found a red suit identical to yours in his room," Green Lantern added.

Flash leaned back. He still couldn't believe his own flesh and blood would do that to him. "I am so going to take my bro out!"

"Not now! You're still too wounded to even run let alone fight," Batman farther explained. Flash moaned with disapprovement.

"You're not going to far right now!" GL agreed.

"Oh yeah before I forget.. BL was looking for this crystal I have. He needs it to complete their weapon to stop time. As long as I have it he won't get it!" Flash explained.

"That explains why he wanted us away from you," Hawk Girl spoke up.

"There is one more thing," Flash said slowly.

"What?" the entire group questioned. Soon their happy smiles turned to fearsome frowns. Flash just suddenly hopped out of bed and threw some ball down. It exploded into a blue smoke. The League tried to cover their mouths, but it was too late. They all collapsed on the scene except Flash.

"I'm not Flash!" Suddenly Flash became Jenny. "I'm a shapeshifter!"

Jenny went up to the garage and let all of the villains in. Black Lightning joined her side after they had tied up the League. Grodd threw the real, wounded Flash next to his partners.

"What did you do to them?" Flash barked.

"Nothing," Jenny grinned as she used her index to pull Flash's face closer to her own.

Flash gave a light growl and tried to escape his binds. Jenny shook her head and began trying to hack into the League's computer.

"Any luck?" Black Lightning asked as he came up behind Jenny.

"No.. They're smarter than I thought. This password is hard to crack!" Jenny continued to type as Black Lightning approached his brother.

"You should have joined me. Now I have to get into the computer to see if your friends know anything of the Time Gem!" Black Lightning held himself back from hitting his brother. Flash just for kicks spat in BL's face.

"Go to hell!" Flash said simply. Black Lightning just chuckled softly and left his brother to return to the computer.

Flash turned his attention onto his awakening team mates. "You guys o.k.?"

"Wait, didn't you just attack us?" Green Lantern asked gazing at Flash.

"No that was BL and his new girl, Jenny. She's a shape shifter!.. I tried escaping but I failed! Black Lightning sensed my intentions when I said I would join him. He traded his girlfriend in my place and tied me back up," Flash answered sadly.

"Got it," Jenny announced. The villains crowded around her. "See!"

"Good Jenny.. Now program this Watch Tower to crash into Central City..." Black Lightning walked over to the League. "This is good-bye. I now know where the crystal is.. I'll get to it before this watch tower crashes with you in it!"

Black Lightning and the rest of his friends left the League totally helpless. They watched in horror as their home approached the Earth's atmosphere.

**Author Notes:** There you go Chapter 12! R&R! I'll update ASAP!  
****

**Preview of Chapter 13:  
**

"BL, stop this!" Flash yelled as he appeared on the scene.

"How are you still alive?" Black Lightning questioned his brother. There the two brothers stood. Alone, near the meadows that were near Central City. Lightning crackled behind them and the wind blew hard.

"None of your damn business. Like you care anyway," Flash replied. "It's over!"

"Oh no my brother. It is just begining!" Black Lightning cackled firing a yellow beam right at the hero. Flash easily dodged it, but the doe behind him wasn't as lucky. The young deer was frozen in place.

"Works well, doesn't it?" Black Lightning cackled. "You'll love it when I turn it on the city!"


	13. Freeze!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own JL!  
  
**Chapter 13- Freeze!**

The League frowned as their home went hurdling toward Earth. Lucky for them Batman was able to escape his binds and release all of them.

"Can you stop it?" Superman asked as Batman tried to get the Watch Tower back into orbit.

"No. It's on automatic pilot. Best we can do is crash it into the ocean!" Batman replied.

"There goes another Watch Tower," Flash sighed. The group looked at the wounded Flash and frowned more.

"Heh Flash, sorr," Green Lantern started.

"Not now!. We have to stop this thing from hitting the city!" Flash interrupted. Flash was actually being serious for once. A miracle, thought most. "Batman is there a way you can hack into the system and disable the auto pilot?"

"No.. Black Lightning put in a password that I can't seem to crack," Batman replied sadly.

"Let me try!" Flash said pushing Batman out of the way. He began typing away. He actually looked like he knew what he was doing. "Hope this works!" Flash hit enter.  
  
-----------------------

"Flash didn't hid the gem too well," Black Lightning cackled to his friends as he pulled the gem out of Wally's pillow. "Guess it was really the last place I would ever look!" he joked as he gazed through the red jewel.

--------------------- 

The group of villains stood in a meadow that overlooked Central City. A storm began rolling in, and BL thought, 'Perfect weather for the city's demise!'

The group stood there in pride of how they defeated the city's only heroes. "Go! Cause destruction before the finale!" BL ordered his fellow team mates. They grinned in pleasure and left to cause chaos.

Black Lightning took a deep breath and was about to test the new weapon when a red blur swept him off his feet for a second. BL stood and glanced around for whoever attacked him.

"BL, stop this!" Flash yelled as he stopped.

"How are you still alive?" Black Lightning questioned his brother. There the two brothers stood. Lightning crackled behind them and the wind blew hard.

"None of your damn business. Like you care anyway," Flash replied. "It's over!"

"Oh no my brother. It is just beginning!" Black Lightning cackled as he aimed a crystal gun at Flash and fired a yellow beam right at the hero. Flash easily dodged it, but the doe behind him wasn't as lucky. The young deer was frozen in place.

"Works well, doesn't it?" Black Lightning cackled. "You'll love it when I turn it on the city!"

"You won't get that far! I'll stop you before then!" Flash snapped.

"How? Right now my friends are causing trouble and soon the citizens will be frozen."

"That's what you think! I saved the Watch Tower and my friends. Right now I bet they're stopping your comrades!" Flash struck a pose and stuck out his tongue.

"Want it?" Black Lightning asked as he set down the gun a few feet in front of himself. "Come and get it!"

Flash zoomed for it, but Black Lightning was quicker and slammed Flash in the stomach. Flash was able to recover quickly and did a round off on his brother, but it didn't do too much damage. They soon found themselves racing around the field neck and neck. Soon enough both of them created a huge twister that was headed for the city.

Flash frowned and was about to chase after the twister when Black Lightning tackled the young hero into the ground and slammed his head into the dirt side-ways.

"See that! Thanks to you that will be part of my finale before I freeze the city, your friends, and mine!" Black Lightning chuckled before kicking Flash hard in the gut and going back to his gun. "Well you will get the honor of going last my brother. Good bye!" Black Lightning sped off only leaving the gasping Flash behind, who was reaching out for the city it seemed.  
  
**Author Notes:** There you go Chapter 13! Sorry it took awhile. Been busy! R&R!

**Preview of Chapter 14-**

The twister tore through the city like it was a piece of paper. All the while the League was trying to stop not only the twister but the fiends behind it. Flash was still no where in sight and the League was getting worried.

"We need him to counter act the twister!" Green Lantern cried while punching Sapphire hard and sending her into a wall.

"Well he isn't here right now. So we will have to deal with it!" Diana called back taking a hard hit from Grodd.

"Diana watch out!" Batman's voice yelled but it was too late. Diana froze in place.

Black Lightning had appeared a few seconds after Grodd hit Diana and so he froze her in time. "Works really well! Does it not?" Black Lightning threw his head up and laughed.

"Why you!?!" Batman growled as he threw a bat-a-rang at Black Lightning, but BL just froze that too. Then BL took aim at Batman while the Joker started his fight with him again.

"Bye, bye Bat!" Black Lightning smiled as he took aim.


	14. Is there a Way?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own JL!

**Chapter 14- Is there a Way?**

The twister tore through the city like it was a piece of paper. All the while the League was trying to stop not only the twister but the fiends behind it. Flash was still no where in sight and the League was getting worried.

"We need him to counter act the twister!" Green Lantern cried while punching Sapphire hard and sending her into a wall.

"Well he isn't here right now. So we will have to deal with it!" Diana called back taking a hard hit from Grodd.

"Diana watch out!" Batman's voice yelled but it was too late. Diana froze in place.

Black Lightning had appeared a few seconds after Grodd hit Diana and so he froze her in time. "Works really well! Does it not?" Black Lightning threw his head up and laughed.

"Why you!?!" Batman growled as he threw a bat-a-rang at Black Lightning, but BL just froze that too. Then BL took aim at Batman while the Joker started his fight with him again.

"Bye, bye Bat!" Black Lightning smiled as he took aim. Superman turned to see this and shot heat rays at BL, but he only dodged it by side stepping. Batman was now aware of BL and didn't let his guard down.

"If my friends don't stop you! The twister will!" Black Lightning said with pride.

"That's where you're wrong. Good guys always win!" Batman scolded. "So go back to whatever cave you came from!"

"Sorry, can't!" BL replied and leaned most of his weight to his right side. Superman then tried his luck on the foe but BL just zoomed out of the way. "Did you actually think you could catch me?" BL aimed the gun then at Superman. Superman ducked the yellow beam, barely. Lex took that chance and used some kryptonite on the man of steel. Superman fell helpless to the pain of the stone.

Hawk Girl went to help along with J'onn, but Grodd stopped them both with a telekenetic blast. They hit the ground with a thud. Soon Batman was the only one standing with a bunch of villains around him plus the twister that was tearing up the city.

"Buh bye batty!" Joker grinned as BL fired at Batman. Batman tried to block the beam but it wouldn't help. Then Batman was gone. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Right over here!" a voice called from behind the foes. They turned to see Flash set Batman down next to his fellow comrades. "Hey bro! Guess who's back in the game?"

"So now it is a game?" Black Lightning charged his little brother full force and sent the young hero through a wall. Flash rose shaking his head in pain. Flash then went at BL. Didn't do too much good for Grodd stopped the hero in his tracks.

"Ohhh.. To beat me you need help?" Flash choked out as Grodd tightened his grip on Flash's throat.

"Let him go!" Black Lightning ordered finally. Grodd dropped Flash to the cement, gasping for breath. "This is between me and him!"

Flash glanced out to the side as BL talked to see the twister cutting through buildings, fire, and throwing cars like stones.

"I have to stop that...." Flash rose and turned to his bro as BL came at him again. This time though Flash hit BL in the jaw and sent BL to the tar. Flash took that one second and ran at the twister. He ran the opposite way the twister's gusts were going. Flash was able to calm the twister, but in the mix BL and his friends had escaped.

Flash rushed to his friends. "You o.k.?"

"Yeah.. I think!" they all replied but Diana.

"Is there a way to turn her back?" Batman asked.

"Ummmm.. If we destroy the gem that powers that gun. There is a chance she would become unfrozen," Flash explained looking at the frozen Wonder Woman.

"Chance?" Green Lantern repeated.

"Yeah.. For all I know if we destroy the gem we may destroy the only chance to save Diana... And soon enough the city!" Flash said gazing out at the screaming people who would probably become frozen.

---------------------------

"Lets destroy this place!" Black Lightning announced looking down upon the city. "One more time!"

**Author Notes:** There you go! R&R and I'll update faster!

**Preivew of Chapter 15-**

Their screams were no more heard. The pattering of their feet were no longer seen. It was gone. All gone and no one could stop it. Everything was done and was seemed impossible. Why, was the only question that remained. The only voice answered, 'Because I could!'


	15. Last Chance

**Disclaimer: Don't own JL!**

**Chapter 15- Last Chance**

The final battle between good and evil begun so easily, yet now it was the hardest thing anyone had ever done. And for all the League knew it would end soon enough. Either they would become frozen or they would succeed. At this point it didn't look good in this battle. The entire League was having trouble holding their own against the villains. Flash was having the most trouble with Black Lightning, who was able to stay a few moves ahead of the young hero.

-----------------------------------------

****

Their screams were no more heard. The pattering of their feet were no longer seen. It was gone. All gone and no one could stop it. Everything was done and was deemed impossible. Why, was the only question that remained. The only voice left answered, 'Because I could!'

The League wasn't able to stop Black Lightning from freezing the city. So now the only ones able to move were the villains and heroes, actually hero. Flash was the last one left of the entire League. The rest had become frozen in battle, thanks to the devious Black Lightning. So here Flash stood, alone, in front of a league of villains, and he was the only one who could stop them.

Flash glanced over his odds. Not too good! Flash was fast but he didn't think he could hold off the entire Injustice League plus his brother at the same time. Not like it mattered thought, the young hero had barely any energy left to take an entire villain group on. Flash could feel his knees become weak as he starred at all the sickening grins on his foes' faces. Flash could feel the pain of his cuts and bruises knawing at him to fall to his knees, but he held his ground. Flash could see the blood seeping from all the tears in his raggedy costume. Flash gulped down the vomit that was rising up from sickness of this fight and the foul smells of gallons of gas that covered the streets.

"Seems you lost little bro!" Black Lightning cackled as he began to power up the gun that would freeze the young hero forever.

"It does seem that way," Flash mumbled, gazing at the ground. He knew his fate was sealed. "Looks like you are the.... winner," Flash choked out barely. Flash looked at his older brother.

"First real smart thing you've said all day," Black Lightning joked with a grin. "Well see ya... But first things first...."

The charged time freezer fired, and Flash gasped at the sudden event. Flash moved his hands from defensive mode in confusion. Why wasn't he frozen? And soon to his horror he discovered why he wasn't frozen. In front on him the terrified looks on the Injustice League were frozen in time because of Black Lightning's betrayal.

"Now that's done!" Black Lightning chuckled.

"How! How? How could you? They were you're friends!" Flash defended, stomping in a storm.

"They were dispensable for what my plans were... I didn't want a power struggle when I conquered all the planets in all galaxies...... And now I am the best!" Black Lightning howled in glory.

Flash stepped forward, sick of everything his brother had done. Flash had to stop this mad man one way or another. "Maybe the best.. But sure as hell not the fastest!"

"Is that a challenge, little bro?" Black Lightning inquired letting his words roll off his lips in a hiss.

Flash gave one of his cocky grins and crossed his arms in front of him. "Yes....."

**Author Note:** Sorry it took so long. Been busy with school and the varsity tennis team to write. But here is the next part. Only about 2 more chapters to go and then we're done. Sad huh? Well R&R and I'll continue.

**Chapter 15 Preview:**

The red, cladded hero fell to one knee in pain and pretty much defeat. He just didn't have the speed to take out this bad guy. How could have he been so wrong to trust him and now end up like this? It didn't seem fair, but nothing ever was. Atleast he could say he put up a fight, but the fight wasn't good enough. He closed his eyes and waited for the endless sleep that would come after this one last burst. His final burst that would decide the fate of all worlds!


	16. Speed Down

**Disclaimer: Don't own JL!**

**Chapter 16- Speed Down**

"Here's the rules bro.. A speed down here and now. I win, everything is unfrozen and you disappear off this planet as fast as the blink of an eye!" Flash explained.

"And if I win?" Black Lightning questioned.

"You get.. You get whatever you want and I'll not even make a move to stop you! I'll go without any resistance.. Deal?" Flash continued as he swallowed the uncertain lump in his throat. He had to make sure he won. No matter what he had to win even if it did cost him his life!

The two brothers lined up perfectly on the street, staring dead ahead. The first to get to the Dragster Warehouse would be claimed the winner if he could get the other to surrender in a battle along the way. It was risky and they both knew it. Black Lightning didn't seemed to stress though. He was sure he could out speed his younger sibling.

A lightning bolt struck behind the two brothers before time froze around the racers. Everything was stopped till the bolt's light was no longer seen and all sped up. Black Lightning shoved Flash before rushing ahead. Flash seeing his brother had the upper hand already, pushed himself as hard as he could. Flash could see his brother only a second ahead, but in speed that was forever.

Black Lightning knew that the Leaguer was on his heels. Black Lightning could see the windows and bricks breaking from the sonic booms that both he and his brother had created from using extreme speeds. Black Lightning took a glance back and saw Flash's angered face before a fist was thrown into BL's face. Black Lightning stumbled but was able to continue his speed.

"Now we're even!" Flash grinned as he pulled up next to BL.

So the two brothers raced on. Both trying to make the world the way they wanted it. And now the end was in sight. The brothers gave eachother a glance right before releasing their ultimate speed. The speed that was considered to be as fast as light. They ripped through the Dragster Warehouse. The sonic from their speed caused the building to slowly collapse around them. They stopped in the middle near a table to begin the showdown.

Flash rushed his brother and tried his super speed punches but BL was just as fast and was able to block every one. BL was also able to upper cut his young brother in the stomach. Flash stumbled back in pain but shook it off. Flash not willing to give up threw his twisting fists at BL. Flash was able to land one but only one. BL fell onto his back and the time gun rolled out of his pocket.

Flash gazed at his brother. Suddenly they both went for the gun. Each grabbed a side and tried to obtain the weapon. Beams shot around the fighters, freezing debree in mid-air. Flash then kicked his brother and held his prize. Flash's grin faded as a piece of wood fell on his back making him release the gun. The weapon slid back to the now grinning BL.

Flash pushed the wood off and stood to face his foe again. "We're not done yet!" Flash growled as he charged his brother. Flash suddenly stopped and his eyes met the steel falling straight towards the unknowing BL. "HAROLD WATCH OUT!" Flash screamed as he pushed his brother out of the way and got slammed himself.

Black Lightning stood dumbfounded by his brother's heroic incident. Black Lightning removed the steel bar and helped the dizzy Flash up. "You O.K.?" Black Lightning questioned worried.

"Yeah I think so," Flash replied holding his bleeding shoulder that had a fist sized chunk of steel sticking out of it.

"Good!" Black Lightning grinned before throwing a punch into Flash's face followed by several more. Flash astonished had no time to block or even try to block. Black Lightning stepped back and watched the younger man crumble. Still Flash came back and tried again. Once more the speed down went on. The fight seemed to last forever in the crumbling building, but Flash was growing tired. It would soon be over.

The red, cladded hero fell to one knee in pain and pretty much defeat. He just didn't have the speed to take out this bad guy. How could have he been so wrong to trust him and now end up like this? It didn't seem fair, but nothing ever was. Atleast he could say he put up a fight, but the fight wasn't good enough. He closed his eyes and waited for the endless sleep that would come after this one last burst. His final burst that would decide the fate of all worlds!

"Seems I am the faster one," Black Lightning cackled.

"Faster, yes... Better, maybe.. But there's one thing you're not better at than me!" Flash choked out with some blood.

"What's that?" Black Lightning asked as he took aim.

"Being loyal and a pure goof off!" Flash howled as he tackled his brother and caused the gun to go off. Flash laid on the floor and covered his head as the gun hit the ground along with BL.

"What did you do?" Black Lightning cried.

"Scurred with some wires when I had the gun!" Flash mumbled as everything seemed to become stopped in time.

**Author Note:** There you go! One more chapter about just to sum it up. I want to know if you want a sequel so R&R! I'll update asap!

**Chapter 17 Preview:**

**YEAH RIGHT LIKE I'D GIVE AWAY THE ENDING!**


	17. No Time to Waste!

**Disclaimer: Don't own JL!**

**Chapter 17- No Time to Waste!**

"Scurred with some wires when I had the gun!" Flash mumbled as everything seemed to become stopped in time. Everything slowed and Flash shut his eyes accepting his fate.

Flash took a huge gasp of breath a few minutes later. Flash stood and glanced around. Flash pulled off his mask and starred at the frozen building. The Dragster Warehouse was stopped along with everything else. Wally then saw his unconscience brother and approached him. Wally checked his pulse and discovered he was alive. Wally picked up the gun and dragged his brother out of the building.

Wally felt his eyes become teary as he saw everything was frozen in time. Wally wanted to cry out his frustration. Everything was for nothing. Wally would have if his brother hadn't moaned. Wally yanked his bro's mask off and starred into his opening eyes.

Harold hopped up and snarled. Harold began running circles around Wally. Wally watched him in confusion.

"Why are you running like that?" Wally questioned. "You're running at normal speed!"

"What!" Harold cried in pain as he starred at his feet.

"Serves you right!" Wally snorted as Harold tried to hit him. Wally easily dodged it. "Looks like I still have my powers though!"

"Forgive me..." Wally shut his eyes and hit his brother hard. "That's all I ever wanted.... Forgiveness from you and acceptance." Wally let some tears fall as he picked up the time gun. "Lets hope!" Wally screamed as he smashed the gun and caused a yellow orb to shoot out and blow across the city. The blast sent Wally into darkness and he gladly accepted it.

Wally choked to breath as he yanked out the tube that was down his throat. Wally sat up and coughed. He then surveyed his surroundings. He was in some infirmary.

"Whoa there kid... You better rest!" a voice suddenly said as it pushed the hero down.

"John!" Wally cried happy to see his friend unfrozen. Wally grinned as the rest of his team mates joined him in human clothing not in costume.

"Didn't think it was fair for your identity to be seen. So we joined in up here!" Hawk Girl explained giving the young hero a hug.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us that," Superman, aka Clark Kent, asked.

Wally took a deep breath and began to tell the team about the "speed down." Wally didn't leave out one detail either. The team was totally enthralled in the young hero's story.

When Wally finished he glanced around for approvement. The entire team grinned and gave Wally a high five. Wally then frowned and turned to Bruce Wayne, aka Batman.

"What I don't get is why my powers stayed and why Harold's left?" Wally inquired.

"The chunk of steel that was in your shoulder countered the effects somehow. Harold being fast instead of being frozen like the rest of us became normal...." Batman explained.

"Oh..." Wally gazed at the ground.

"Come on kid! Time to go!" Hawk Girl smiled yanking Flash's mask on and dragging him out to the Javelin. "Lets go!" Hawk Girl grinned after blind folding the hero.

When the Javelin stopped Flash took off the blind fold after being led outside. Flash's mouth dropped. In front of him was the entire city cheering him on and thanking him.

"They would like to say sorry!" Superman told Flash as he pushed him forward.

Flash zipped up to the podium and shook the mayor's hand. Flash felt so enthralled that not only were his enemies and brother in jail, but everyone was happy to see the speedster.

After the ceremony Flash stood next to his friends. "Guess this went too far, too fast, huh?" Flash frowned.

"Yeah.. But it was sure a whole bunch of fun!" John cheered Flash up.

"So next time warn us if you have any brothers bent on destroying all humanity next time, k?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes, princess!" Flash gave one of his cocky grins to his friends. He nodded to each of the members with his grin, but it suddenly faded when he saw someone he recognized in the group of people crowding him. His eyes went open as he saw Jenny throw on a hood and disappear among the crowd.

Flash shook his head. "Guess this isn't totally over yet," Flash mumbled under his breath before picking up one of the kids from the Central City Orphanage and took a picture for the paper with the rest of the League.

**Author Note:** There you go! Done! No more.. But don't cry.. If you review and tell me too.. I'll create a sequel. So R&R! Later Speeds!

**Chapter 18 Preview:**

Just kidding! There is no Chapter 18! Story's done!


End file.
